We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story
Cartoon Fan's movie spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Cast * Rex - Alex (Madagascar) * Woog - Melman (Madagascar) * Dweeb - Marty (Madagascar) * Elsa - Gloria (Madagascar) * Louie - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Cecilia Nuthatch - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Vorb - Mushu (Mulan) * Captain Neweyes - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Professor Screweyes - Jafar (Aladdin) * Stubbs the Clown - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Dr. Julia Bleeb - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Buster - Tiago (Rio 2) * Buster's Mother - Jewel (Rio) * Buster's Father - Blu (Rio) * Buster's Siblings - Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) * Worm/Food that the Birds are Trying to Eat - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex Chases - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Kids - Various Human Kids (Disney) * Sasha (Girl who wanted a Thanksgiving hat) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Sasha's Mother - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Twin girl with glasses - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) and Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Boy says Yeah, wouldn't it be great if they were real? - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * The Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard) * Elephants - Mammoths (Brother Bear) * Rex (Savage) - Pyroar (Pokémon) * Woog (Savage) - Girafarig (Pokémon) * Dweeb (Savage) - Blitzle (Pokémon) * Elsa (Savage) - Hippopotas (Pokémon) * Louie's Parents - Stanley and Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Cecilia's Parents - Bill and Jill Anderson (Inside Out) Scenes # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/Alex and Tiago # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 2 - Alex's Story Begins/Brain Grain # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 3 - Meet Fa Zhou/Wish Radio/The Wild Animals Drop-Off # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 4 - Meet Yankee Irving/Welcome to New York # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 5 - Yankee Irving Rides on Gloria/Meet Riley Anderson # [[We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 8 - Meet Jafar # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 10 - Yankee Irving, Riley Anderson, and Kronk # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 11 - Jafar's Show # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 12 - Fa Zhou Returns/Kronk Resigns/Jafar's Demise # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending # We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story part 14 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story Trailer/Transcript Category:Cartoon Fan Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs